Crashing Through the Feelings
by JamieReagan
Summary: DISCONTINUED Posting the rest of this story on Wattpad. Now called Choosing Sides. Just easier to update the story then on here. Sorry for any inconvenience!
1. Chapter 1

Crashing Through the Feelings

 _Please review so I know if you want more of this story. Reviews mean a lot. Thanks and I hope you enjoy reading._

 **Chapter 1: Crash Booker** **Stark**

* * *

"Crash, get back here, now." Clint yelled after the young boy. Ever since Tony had adopted him at age 8 after the New York events, Crash had been a troublemaker for all of the Avengers. They still loved him nonetheless, however. Crash had just turned 12 and was in the mindset of the rules not applying to him.

Crash stopped in the middle of the intersection, standing in front of Avengers tower. "What are you gonna do, Clint? Call Dad?" Crash stood still in the road, with his arms out to his sides. Clint looked to his left and saw a car, speeding towards Crash, who had yet to see the car.

"Crash, get out of the road!" Clint yelled as he started to sprint to save him. Crash looked to his right and saw the car coming. He knew Clint wouldn't get to him in time, so he closed his eyes and braced for the impact. Just before the car hit, he was picked up off the ground and taken to the front of the building. His eyes still closed, Crash was shaking until he realized he was on the ground, not hit by the car.

"You realize how stupid you can be sometimes?" Tony was standing in front of him with his arms crossed in the Mark 58 Iron Man suit. Crash opened his eyes at the voice and looked up.

"Dad!" He threw his arms around the suit, and put his head against the ARC Reactor in the chest plate. Tony hugged him back and held him close. Clint ran back from the edge of the road where he had stopped when he had seen Tony.

"I mean seriously. You almost just got ran over. And what have I told you about disobeying adults?" Clint stood behind Crash and put a hand on his shoulder. Crash looked up at Tony and frowned.

"Don't do it. I'm sorry Uncle Clint." Clint smiled and ruffled his hair.

"It's okay kiddo. Just don't scare me like that again." Crash looked over to Clint and smiled and nodded. He pulled out of the hug with Tony and turned to face Clint. Clint leaned over and gave him a hug, then turned him to face Tony.

Crash cocked his head and squinted his eyes at Tony. "How did you know I was in trouble though?" Tony smirked and looked at Clint.

"Fatherly instincts I guess." Crash straightened his head and his expression went blank. He jokingly hit the arm of Tony's suit too hard, and hurt his hand. He shook it off and shook his head.

"You've only been my dad for what, three years now? I doubt that's fatherly instincts." He laughed with Tony and Clint and started to walk back to the tower. He stopped short, then turned back to the two still standing on the sidewalk. "Wait a second. Did someone tell you? Like a specific someone who always knows my location and vitals?" Clint looked to Tony confused, then back to Crash.

"What are you talking about kid?" Clint was too confused on what either of them were talking about.

"Beckett, did you tell Dad I was leaving?" Tony looked down, then back to Clint and started to walk to Crash. Clint walked behind Tony and stood, still trying to understand who Crash was referring to. Tony motioned Clint inside, so he shrugged and walked in.

Crash looked up to Tony and stared at him, waiting for Beckett to talk. "Beckett told Friday that your anger levels were rising, and from past experiences, I know what you do when you get angry. So I came before you got yourself into anymore trouble, and you are lucky I did." Crash hung his head and kicked at the ground.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry." Tony sat his hand on Crash's shoulder and turned him around to face the building.

"No need to be sorry kiddo. Just please, don't do it again. I don't want to lose another member of the Avengers." Tony smiled to himself as Crash looked up to him, the smile bright on his face.

"I'm an Avenger? Really Dad?" Tony started walking to the building, Crash trailing not that far behind.

"Course you are Crash. That's why you got a suit too." They walked in to the main floor of the tower and were met by Pepper. Pepper bent down to look at Crash and to make sure he was okay. Once she was done, she pulled him into a hug, and hugged him close.

"Pepper, I'm okay. Dad saved me right before I got hit. It was so cool! I wish I could do that too." Crash was already exaggerating the story from what it had been. That was one of his greatest flaws. While he never meant any harm about it, Crash lied, or over exaggerated things too much sometimes. Pepper pulled back out of the hug and looked him in the eyes.

"Crash, don't you ever do anything like that again. You almost gave me a heart attack." Tony stepped out of the Mark 58 and walked over to Crash, putting his hands on his shoulders.

"Pepper, honey, he's fine. I was there the entire time. He was never in full harm anyways. The car wasn't even real. It was just a hologram." Tony slightly laughed as he said the last sentence, but stopped when he saw the look on Pepper's face. She stood up and looked down at Crash, who knew it was time to leave.

"Uncle Clint, Uncle Rhodey, you guys wanna come upstairs with me? I gotta finish my homework." Clint and Rhodey saw their chance to escape the argument that was going to ensue and thanked God for the thoughtful child. Though it was likely he just didn't want to be alone. Crash grabbed their hands and started to walk to the elevator to go to his room. Pepper turned away from Tony to watch Crash.

"After you are done with your homework, get a shower and get ready for bed. You have school in the morning." Rhodey stopped and looked over his shoulder at Tony, and wondered when he had become so responsible. Clint chuckled to himself, and Crash groaned at the fact that he had to take a shower. They got onto the elevator and Crash pressed the button to go to the floor his room was on.

"Tony, why does he call you by 'Dad', but still call me Pepper? I don't get it." Tony shrugged and threw his arm around Pepper.

"I don't know, honey. Maybe his father wasn't ever there for him, so the bar isn't set very high, but his mom was always there for him so it is extremely high. He'll come around soon enough. I know he cares about you though, because when I thought I had lost you after the Extremis testing things, and he heard it through Beckett over the comms from one of the other suits, Steve said he locked himself in his room until we got back and he found out you were okay." Pepper nodded, then turned to Tony and hugged him.

"So, Rhodey, why did the Nazi's invade all of those places that they did?" Crash was staring at the questions on his homework, trying to think of some nonsense to write. Clint looked to Rhodey and shrugged then looked over to Crash.

"You seriously have to do homework over World War II? Aren't you in like sixth grade?" Crash's eyes shot up to look at Clint, who shifted back in his seat.

"I'm in eighth, and yeah, apparently I missed this in seventh grade, so now I have to do it this year." Crash looked over to Rhodey smiling and chuckling at Clint. Clint shook his head and rolled his eyes, trying not to laugh.

"Crash, I'm not trying to put you off onto anyone else, but we don't know much about this stuff. How about you go ask Steve, since he fought against them. He might know more than we do." Crash looked up and to the left and stared at the ceiling for a few moments then stood up. He paced around the room for a couple minutes, mumbling to himself, then stopped and listened to Beckett.

"Sir, Mr. Rogers is up in his room. Would you like to go ask him now, or wait until you are done with your shower?" Crash laughed at the childish voice of Beckett, even though it was no squeakier than his own. Tony had designed Beckett to be as child-friendly for Crash as possible, so he could feel like he was talking to a friend, not another boss he had to listen to. Crash didn't have many friends that were around his age. He rarely left the tower without being accompanied by one or more of the Avengers or Beckett in his right ear.

"Beckett, this homework is due tomorrow. I gotta get it done before Dad gets up here. Let's go now, that way we can be back down before bedtime." Crash turned to Clint and Rhodey who were smiling at his reactions to Beckett. "And Beckett," Crash waited to hear him answer.

"Yes sir?"

"Stop calling me sir. I don't like being called something that older people are called. I'm still a kid." Crash waited and rubbed his chin.

"What should I call you then?" Crash shrugged, knowing Beckett couldn't see him because he was just an AI.

"Call me Crash. That's what everyone calls me, at least when I'm not in trouble." Crash nodded, agreeing with his own sentence then listened as Beckett chirped in his ear.

"Okay, Crash. We gotta go though because your bedtime is in 15 minutes." Crash ran back over to the table he was doing his homework at and grabbed his paper and his pencil. He turned to Rhodey and Clint who had stood up, ready to go to their rooms to get ready to go to sleep themselves.

"Thanks for helping me with my homework guys. My real dad never helped me with it when he was around." He hung his head thinking about his real family.

His mother was as sweet as could be. Her name was Caroline Reed. She had been a registered nurse at a hospital in Brooklyn, caring for patients in their time of need. She was the one who always took care of Crash, and stayed with his father, even through the abuse, for Crash's sake. She knew how important it was that a little boy had a father. She had to take the car most nights and take Crash with her and just sit for the night in a parking lot, crying herself to sleep while Crash slept quietly in his booster seat.

Crash's father was a drunk who usually hung around the bars in the boroughs of Manhattan and The Bronx. His name was Jameson Reed. He worked at a factory outside of New York City, until he lost his job because of his drinking problem. Jameson was abusive to Crash and his mother until he accidentally killed Crash's mother being too abusive. Crash was taken from his father's custody and put into foster care at the age of 6. Crash ran off from the foster families many times, and eventually had no families that would take him. At the age of seven, he escaped from foster care, and lived on the streets until he was found by Tony in the aftermath of the alien invasion.


	2. Chapter 2

Crashing Through the Feelings

 _Please review so I know if you want more of this story. Reviews mean a lot. Thanks and I hope you enjoy reading. Big thanks to_ **Anti Gambling Lootboxes** _for adding to their favorites list. There is a cuss word in this chapter. Just as a warning now._

 **Chapter 2: Adoption**

Crash was asleep outside of the Shawarma's building, bundled up inside a blanket, laying inside a cardboard box. He was completely oblivious to everything that had occurred, because he had been so far away from it.

Tony and the rest of the Avengers were tired and sore after taking on the Chitauri and Loki in the city. As they walked out of the building, Bruce saw the box start to move just a little, then heard a slight noise coming from inside. He turned around to see if the others had heard it too, or if it was just his imagination. Tony and Steve had heard it, and were moving over to behind Bruce. Tony crouched down and moved the flap covering Crash, and saw the blanket covering him.

Crash had started to slowly wake up, and started to see the sunlight coming through the blanket after Tony opened the box. Crash moved his hands from behind his head, and rubbed his eyes. Tony saw movement under the blanket and started to pull it back, to see who or what was under it. Crash looked up and freaked out, not knowing who the person was that found him. He had thought it was someone with foster care who had found him and had come to take him back in. Crash started to get up to run, but Tony grabbed him and sat him down next to the box.

"Hey, hey. Kid settle down. Where are your parents at?" Crash made himself as small as possible and buried his head between his arms. Tony looked back at Bruce and Steve, who were standing over him. Clint walked around to the side of Tony and knelt next to him.

"Buddy, where are your parents at? Why are you out here alone?" Crash looked up to Clint, and then looked at Tony. He stared at them for a few seconds, then rubbed his eyes.

"Holy shit! You're Tony Stark!" Steve standing behind Tony looked at the kid who looked to be not much older then six.

"Language!" Natasha and Thor looked at him and chuckled. Crash looked up and saw everyone else, then stood and pointed to them each.

"You're Captain America! One of the greatest soldiers to fight against the Nazi's, along with Sergeant Barnes. And you're Thor, the God of thunder. And Dr. Bruce Banner! You are like, one of the main reasons I like science. You guys are so freaking awesome. But you can't forget the best duo, Black Widow and Hawkeye!" Everyone stood smiling and laughing at the kid's wits. Tony smiled at the kid and stood up.

"So, kid. What's your name?" Crash turned and looked back at Tony.

"My name is Crash." Crash looked in awe at everyone standing in front of him. These were his heroes standing right there, talking to him.

"What's your full name Crash?" Bruce walked forward some to study the kid for any signs of hesitation. Sure enough, there was some signs from the kid, and Bruce took note of it.

"I… I don't remember. I've had so many over the past two years that I don't know anymore." Tony shook his head and walked a couple feet away.

"Jarvis, what is this kid talking about? How does he not remember his last name?" As Tony talked to Jarvis, Bruce and the rest of those standing around Crash stood in shock.

"How old are you Crash, and why are you out here all by yourself?" Crash looked down at his feet, and kicked a rock with his bare feet. Clint looked down and saw the kid had no shoes on. He had on some torn up shorts, and a shirt that was almost too small. Clint walked over to Natasha and whispered something to her, then they both ran off to find him some clothes and shoes that fit him.

"I'm eight. My mom was killed by my dad when I was six, then I had to go into foster care. But I ran away a lot and no one wanted me anymore, so I ran away so that they couldn't find me, and I've been living on the streets ever since. I do go to school though, right down the street from here. Sometimes the teachers bring me new clothes and food and stuff. They don't know that I don't have any parents though. They just think they don't care about me, but my momma did. She cared a whole lot. My dad didn't though. He would always hit me and momma and she'd take us for car rides for the whole night." Crash looked up and saw that Bruce was sitting next to his box. Tony was still talking to Jarvis and Steve and Thor were standing in front of him.

"I'm sorry. I kinda talk a lot, cause I don't usually have anyone to talk to. I don't have many friends. I don't mean to annoy you guys." Bruce looked up to him and pat the ground next to him. Crash sat down and looked up to Steve, who had been quiet the entire time except to scold him for cussing.

"You can talk to us. You aren't annoying at all Crash. Sometimes it's best for people to talk to other people. We are here to listen. Tell us about your mom. What was she like?" Bruce watched as Crash's face lit up while talking about his mom. He told them all about her job, and her personality and the three just smiled listening to him talk. They knew this was what the kid needed; someone to listen to him and not judge him or shut him down.

Clint and Nat came back with some clothes and a brand new pair of high tops. Bruce walked him into the restaurant as he changed into the new clothes. He came back out and stood in front of the crew. Everyone stood and complimented his clothes and his shoes. Tony walked back over and squatted down in front of Crash.

"Is your last name Reed? Crash Booker Reed, is that your full name?" Crash looked to his right with his brow furrowed, trying to think long and hard. He slowly started to remember and then nodded.

"Yeah, that's my name. How'd you know that?" Tony nodded and put his hand out towards Crash.

"We gotta take you to a police station or something. You've been on the missing persons list for almost a year and a half." Crash stopped when he heard the words police station. He shook his head and looked over to Bruce.

"I don't wanna go back to foster care. No one cares about me there. You guys are the only ones that care." Bruce stood up and pulled Crash to his feet. He put his hand on his shoulder and looked over to Tony.

"Cap, can you watch Crash while I talk to Tony for a minute. Crash, you're gonna be fine, buddy, just stay here and we'll figure something out okay?" Crash nodded then turned around to face him.

"Okay." Bruce walked over to Tony and grabbed his arm and dragged him over to the side to talk.

"So, Crash, what do you like to do during your free time?" Crash shrugged and looked up to him.

"I like to do some science projects and stuff. Last year, when I was with a foster family, I built a model of an ARC reactor, and then I made it light up with some of the LED's I got from one of my previous families. They didn't think I should look up to people like Tony, or Dr. Banner, because they are 'ignorant' whatever that means. And then at school, at the science fair, I made a miniature version of the Iron Man suit, and I made it out of actual metal. It was really heavy, but I could still walk in it." Crash paused and looked up to Steve.

"Can you tell me about Sergeant Barnes? I look up to him as a role model too." Steve smiled, reminiscing the days before he went into the ice and Bucky had fallen off the train.

"Sure kid." Steve went on talking about how amazing Bucky was, and how he would have loved to meet a kid as nice as Crash. Crash stared at Steve as he continued with his old war stories and was fascinated with every part.

"Tony, we can't take this kid back to foster care, if you had heard what he was telling us, you would probably want to adopt him." Bruce was trying to convince Tony that what this kid needed was a constant family where everyone loved him and gave him the attention he needed. Bruce was being sarcastic when he mentioned Tony adopting him, but Tony took it seriously.

"Bruce, that's it! I could adopt the kid, and he could live with me. Bruce, you're a genius." Tony clasped Bruce's shoulder and watched Crash's reactions to everything Steve was saying. He smiled and walked over to him.

"So, Crash. We aren't going to take you back to foster care," Crash pumped his fist and giggled. "But, we can't just leave you out here on the street. You are only eight and New York isn't very safe for a kid your age. So, that leaves us with only one option." Tony paused and looked around at everyone looking at him, confused as could be.

"Tony, what other option is there?" Steve tilted his head and looked inquisitively at Tony.

"Crash, I'm gonna adopt you." Crash stood up and still looked confused. He had no idea what the word adopt meant.

"What's that mean? Is that another word for arrest?" Tony laughed and walked closer to him. He knelt down in front of him and took his hands in his.

"No, that means that we are gonna sign some papers, then you are gonna come and live with me. Full time. And I'm gonna be your new dad. You okay with that?" Crash slowly started to nod as he started to comprehend what was being said. Once he fully understood, he looked around and looked up to Tony. He threw his arms around him and held onto him tightly. He launched himself onto Tony with so much force that he almost lost his balance and Bruce had to keep him from falling.

"Oh, gosh. Okay then. I guess you are." Everyone started to laugh as Tony picked Crash up and they started to walk away from the restaurant. Crash pulled back out of the hug, and whispered into Tony's ear. Tony nodded then let him down, and watched as he ran into the Shawarmas. They waited a couple minutes and saw him run out with a backpack and a hat on. Tony read the hat as he came running towards him. "Stark Industries". Tony smiled and braced himself with his arms wide open to catch Crash when he jumped.

"So, wait. What is my name now?" Crash had no prior experience with being adopted and was extremely confused with the whole process.

Tony shrugged and looked at him. "Well, if you want, you can keep your name now, Crash Booker Reed, or you can change your last name to the name on your hat." Crash had forgotten what was on his hat so he reached up and pulled it off to look at it.

"So, Crash Booker Stark?" Tony nodded and put the hat back on Crash's head. "I like that."


	3. Chapter 3

Crashing Through the Feelings

 _Thank you to_ **Artemisia25greek** _for following and favoriting. The previous chapter was a flash back to when Crash was 8 right after the New York events. This chapter is back to original time of the first chapter. I hope you enjoy! Please review to give me ideas._

 **Chapter 3: Bedtime**

* * *

Crash stood outside Steve's room, waiting to knock on the door. He was still nervous about doing it this late at night, he wasn't sure if he would still be up. He finally closed his eyes, sighed then knocked on the door. Steve was sitting in bed, watching a movie on the TV, when he heard the knock. He sat up, and paused the movie, then looked at the clock. It was only 8:20, and he knew mostly everyone was still up. He went to the door and found Crash standing holding a paper and a pencil.

"Hey Crash, what are you still doing up?" Steve leaned against the door frame and studied the kid. It had been almost four years since Tony had adopted him, and while he had somewhat opened up, he was still extremely shy. Crash kicked the floor then looked up to him.

"I got homework that I need help on. Can you help me Uncle Steve?" Steve moved from the doorway and put a hand on Crash's shoulder and guided him into his room. Steve led him over to the table in the corner, and sat him down.

"You want anything to drink? I've got some orange juice I think." Steve bent down and dug through the fridge.

"No thanks, Uncle Steve. Pepper doesn't like me drinking anything thirty minutes before bed." Crash fiddled with the edge of the paper, waiting for Steve to come back over and help.

"So, what is this homework about?" Steve poured himself a cup of orange juice, then walked back over to Crash.

"History stuff." Steve nodded then slid the paper towards him. Steve nodded then slid the paper back to Crash. Crash stared at his feet, waiting for Steve to talk first.

"Well, I don't know for certain, but I do know that they thought what they were doing was right. That's why anybody fights for what they fight for. They believe their way is right, and will back their belief all the way. That doesn't mean they are right though." Steve picked up the pencil and set it closer to Crash on the table. Crash looked up and took the pencil in his hand. He wrote down a paraphrased version of what Steve had said, and just finished when Beckett started talking.

"Crash, Mr. Stark is calling you." Crash threw his head back and groaned. He stood up and tapped the earpiece to answer the call.

"Crash, where are you at?" Crash stood facing the table looking at his paper, then occasionally to Steve.

"Dad, I'm still in the tower. I had to have help with my homework so I went upstairs to Uncle Steve. I'll be right down." He heard Tony sigh over the comm.

"Get down here now. You still need to take a shower before bed. And it is already past bedtime." Crash turned and looked at the clock that read 8:40. He rubbed his face, then agreed and ended the call. He turned back to Steve who was sitting and smirking at him.

"I forgot I had to take a shower before bed. Goodnight Uncle Steve." Crash walked around the table and gave Steve a hug, before grabbing his pencil and paper and going to the door. Steve walked him over and opened the door.

"Crash, tell Tony that I need to talk to him for me will you?" Crash nodded and walked out of the room. He got out of sight of Steve's door, then ran the rest of the way to the elevator. He pressed the button, and waited for the door to open. When it finally did, Tony was standing in the middle of the elevator, with his arms crossed. Crash got onto the elevator and stood in the back corner as Tony pressed the button for his floor.

"You shouldn't even be up here this late. You know your bedtime, and you know you are supposed to have your homework done. I should ground you for a week." Crash walked up to behind Tony and gave him a hug. Tony turned around and hugged him back, breathing heavily. Tony was the only one that knew it had actually been a real car, and it wasn't one of his tricked up holograms. He had almost lost his adopted son, and wasn't ready to face that. He backed out of the hug and stepped to his side, still having an arm around his shoulder.

"That car wasn't a hologram, was it?" Crash looked up to Tony while waiting to reach their floor. Tony kept staring forward at the door, staying silent to not answer the question. Crash shook his head and took the silence for a yes.

"I knew it wasn't. Beckett told me, plus I felt the heat off the hood of the car. Why'd you lie? You always tell me not to lie because it's bad." Tony sighed and looked down to the little boy standing by his side. He looked into his big brown eyes, and saw the kid he once was with his own father. Always inquisitive and too smart for his own good. He moved his hand from his shoulder to his head, and smiled.

"Pepper would have killed both me and you if she had known it was a real car. So, I'm pretty sure I saved the both of us there. You, should be thanking me." Tony smirked and put a finger on Crash's chest. Crash laughed and pushed Tony's hand off his chest, then wrapped him in a side hug. Crash nodded then looked back up to him.

"Okay, then. I won't tell anyone. Except for maybe Steve, or Bruce, whenever we find him." Crash tried to hide his smile as best as he could, but failed and Tony shook his head.

"You won't if you know what's best for you." The elevator dinged and the door opened. They walked out and walked down the hall to Crash's room. Tony opened the door and found Rhodey and Clint asleep on the couch and the recliner. Crash looked up to Tony and frowned. Tony shrugged his shoulders and walked over to them.

"Alrighty. Clint, Rhodey get up. Kid's gotta go to sleep and he's not sleeping in my room." Tony started clapping and snapping in front of their faces, trying to wake them up. Rhodey was easy to get up, but Clint was a different story. Crash looked at Tony and Rhodey and looked expectantly at them. Tony groaned knowing what Crash was indirectly asking. He nodded then stepped back. Rhodey stood still, and Crash walked over and pushed him back a few steps, then returned to his original position. Crash put his left hand up above his head and his right hand forward. The smaller versions of the suit Tony wore came from the wall on the opposite side of the room.

"Uncle Clint, get up. I need to go to sleep." Crash stood over him with the suit on, waiting for him to get up. When he didn't Crash turned and looked at Tony who just laughed and motioned to Clint on the couch. Crash turned around and grabbed both of Clint's hands, then started to back up, trying to drag him off the couch. When that didn't fully work, Crash picked him up, and put him over his shoulders. He turned around and looked to Tony for permission. Tony put an arm across Rhodey's chest and backed him up even more.

"Go ahead kid, if you think it'll work." Crash nodded, and body slammed Clint on the ground. He immediately jolted up and looked at Crash. He leaned back on one arm and rubbed the back of his head.

"What was that for kid? I was asleep." Crash rolled his eyes, then crossed his arms.

"Beckett, lower the helmet." The helmet of the suit disappeared and he looked at Clint. He was still sitting on the ground and had been so focused on Crash that he didn't notice Rhodey and Tony standing behind him laughing.

"Uncle Clint, it's literally in my name. I need to go to bed, and you can't sleep in my room. So stand up and go to your own room." Clint laughed and looked over to Tony and Rhodey. Crash put his hand out to help him up, and Clint took it, hopping up to his feet. Clint rubbed his back and walked over to Tony.

"You know, you could have just yelled at me or something. You didn't have to get the suit out and everything." Tony smiled at Crash making noises that sounded like the repulsor canons, and aiming at stuff around the room.

"Yeah, well. He barely gets to play with it, and I didn't want to drag you off that couch. It's a win-win for me. I get to see my boy happy, and you upset. Plus we tried yelling." Rhodey laughed and walked over to Crash shaking his head. Clint stared at Tony in disbelief then shrugged it off. Tony walked over to Crash and pushed a button on his watch. The pieces of the suit came off and went back to the wall on the display rack. Crash front flipped out of the boots and onto the bed.

"Hey, uh uh. You gotta get in the shower. Now. You are thirty minutes past your bedtime. Say goodnight to Clint and Rhodey. Get your pajamas and go in there." Crash drug his feet getting his clothes and yelled out of the bathroom to Clint and Rhodey. They laughed and walked out into the hallway, waiting for Tony to take care of Crash. Crash opened the door to the bathroom and told Tony that Steve wanted him. He acknowledged him and motioned him to get back in the shower.

"I gotta go up to Steve's room real quick. Crash said he wanted me." Tony stood outside the room talking to Rhodey and Clint.

"Have you told him about your presentation yet? You know he's gonna want to go." Rhodey crossed his arms and turned to Tony. Tony had forgotten about the presentation until Rhodey had mentioned it. He ran a hand through his hair and shrugged.

"I know if I don't tell him, he'll wonder where I'm at, and get ticked that I didn't tell him. But if I tell him and he can't go, he'll be disappointed. I might let him go and he can just stay in the car or something. That's probably what I'll do." Clint smiled and shook his head at Tony's lack of fatherhood knowledge.

"You can't tell him and get his hopes up then take it away. Don't tell him until you are sure with your decision." Tony sighed and nodded then said goodnight to the two. They went to their rooms and Tony went up to Steve's room.

He knocked on the door and waited for Steve to open it. "Hey, Crash said you wanted to talk to me. What's up?" Steve stepped away from the door and walked over to the table where he had sat with Crash almost an hour before. Tony stepped in and closed the door behind him, then walked over to the table.

"Crash came up here earlier to do homework. He wasn't bothering me or anything." Steve got another glass of orange juice from the fridge and sat down at the table. Tony was getting suspicious of why Steve had wanted to talk to him, so he straight out asked.

"I have a feeling Crash isn't the only reason you wanted to talk. What's bothering you?" Steve nodded then looked up at Tony.

"I'm gonna bring some of the avengers to Lagos to intercept some Hydra agents on a mission. I wanna know who I should take. Who will you not need over the course of the next few weeks?" Tony looked over to Steve who was busy staring into the bottom of his orange juice. He ran a few things through his mind and nodded, agreeing with what he was about to say.

"Wanda, she could help do some things with her powers, and she needs the training. Wilson and Romanoff, could help you train her. You think you'll need anyone else?" Steve finally looked up and shook his head.

"Not really a good time to start training, but it'll do. Who is gonna stay here with Crash?" Tony sank back in his chair and looked up to the ceiling for answers. What was he going to do with Crash? Should he take the kid with him to the college, or should he leave him with Pepper?

"I don't know. I'm probably gonna leave him with Pepper, or someone else. I don't think he would find it very interesting at the college. And he is NOT going with you guys." Steve sat forward in disbelief.

"You don't think he'll enjoy his dad showing off some new thing he created? And he'll be able to get out of the tower, not just to go to school." Tony looked away from the ceiling and his eyes met Steve's.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But I still don't know. I'm not going to tell him about it until I'm sure of my decision." Steve nodded in agreement and finished off his glass.

"Well, I guess that's the only thing I really needed to talk about away from all the others." Tony shrugged and looked out of the window in Steve's room. When he saw the time he started to stand and walked to the door.

"I gotta go make sure Crash is asleep. If he's smart he will be, but he is probably playing with some toys." Steve laughed and opened the door, letting Tony go down to Crash's room. When Tony opened the door, he saw Crash land a frontflip on to the bed. He laughed and shook his head as he watched Crash lean up and smile at him. His hair was matted down to his forehead, still wet from his shower.

"Did you see me land it? I've been getting better lately." Crash was way too hyper to go to bed, Tony thought.

"You have been. Did you finish up with your homework?" Crash thought for a few seconds then nodded. Tony raised an eyebrow and looked at him.

"Yes, I did. Can you read me a story?" Tony looked down at his watch and figured another ten minutes past wouldn't hurt.

"Ten minutes. That's all. It's already 9:40 and you need to get to sleep." Crash nodded then jumped off the bed and grabbed his favorite nighttime book off the shelf. Tony sighed but looked at Crash who was giving his best begging face. He walked over to the bed and sat down, leaning against the headboard. As Tony read the book, Crash slowly started to drift off to sleep. He had fallen asleep leaning up against Tony, who was hesitant to move in case he woke him up. Tony tried to move numerous times, but everytime Crash would move or make a noise so Tony stayed. Tony fell asleep with his arm around Crash, still leaning against the headboard.


	4. Chapter 4

Crashing Through the Feelings

 _Thank you to_ **candyfan841** _for favoriting, and_ **LadySaphire** _for following. This chapter is just a few days after Crash ran out of the tower and almost got ran over. Pepper needed a break from all of the stress from having a basically mini Tony. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. If you have any suggestions, don't forget to leave a review for me!_

 **Chapter 4: Taking a Break**

* * *

"Pepper, I can't not work all the time. Sometimes it's the only thing my mind can focus on. I'm sorry." Tony was walking behind Pepper by a few steps, trying to talk to her but she already had her mind set. Tony had been working over the past two weeks constantly, rarely having time for anything else. Pepper had asked him to stop and spend time with her and Crash, but he hadn't listened. He knew that Crash understood why he was always working and was okay with it, but couldn't figure out why Pepper didn't.

"Tony, if we are going to be in a relationship, it has to be two sided. We both have to give something up for it to work. I can't do this anymore. We need to take a break." Pepper turned around and stopped walking. Tony stopped short, and looked at her.

"But, Crash needs a mother figure to be here for him." Tony motioned back to where Crash was sitting through the glass windows on the wall. He was fiddling with his shoes and playing on his phone.

"Oh, now you're gonna play that card on me, really?" Pepper put her hands on her hips and cocked her head at Tony. He smiled trying to not look guilty, but it wasn't working. She shook her head and walked away. This time, Tony let her walk away without a chase.

He turned back around and watched Crash out the window. The child ran a hand through his semi-short black hair in frustration, probably from losing at whatever game he was playing. He wore a blue cut-off shirt with "Stark Industries" on the front and a pair of tan cargo shorts. Tony watched him for a while, laughing at his expressions that changed so sporadically. One minute he could be laughing, then the next be yelling. He finally looked up and saw Tony watching him. He gave the biggest and happiest smile he could, and watched Tony smile right back. Now that Pepper wasn't going to be there to help take care of Crash, Tony would have to be a full-time father to him. Or at least put him off onto one of the other members that lived in the tower.

Crash had been pretending to not pay attention to the conversation going on behind the closed doors, but it was hard when the only volume the argument was conveyed was extremely loud. He played on his phone to try and drown out the noise, but it hadn't been working. He had heard the entire thing, and the part where Tony tried to use him as a reason for her to stay. He looked up as Tony walked out into the hallway and turned off his phone.

"Hey Dad, can we do something tonight? Like together? We could work in your shop or something, or we could upgrade my suit!" Tony laughed at his enthusiasm, and put an arm around his shoulder, pulling him close to him.

"Maybe buddy, but I have to talk to you about something serious." Crash nodded, and knew what the conversation was about.

"Is it about you and Pepper taking a 'break'?" Crash did air quotes and Tony looked surprised.

"How'd you know about that?" Crash looked at him and Tony knew why. "We were that loud?" Crash nodded, then looked down at his feet. Tony rubbed his hand up and down Crash's arm, trying to comfort him.

"Is it cause of me? Am I the reason why you guys are taking a break?" Tony frowned and shook his head.

"No, you're not the reason why Crash. It's because apparently I'm too absorbed in my work to pay attention to either of you two." Crash looked away and shrugged.

"Sometimes you can be, but I understand. It's part of your job. You own one of the biggest companies in the world. And possibly the universe." Crash looked back to Tony and their eyes met. Tony could see his eyes starting to water, and could tell he was about to cry. He stood up and pulled Crash into a full hug.

"Hey it's okay, buddy. You know what, we can go wherever you want and do anything you want to do tonight. How's that sound?" Crash nodded with his head against Tony's chest, sniffling to keep breathing through his nose. Tony held him for a long while before he noticed Crash starting to pull away. He let him go, and scratched the back of his head. Crash rubbed his eyes and wiped away the tears.

"Can we build something tonight? It doesn't have to be big, I just wanna spend time with you." Tony smiled and ran a hand through Crash's hair.

"Of course kiddo. Just you and me." Tony put an arm around Crash's shoulder and they walked down to Tony's workshop. They built a small wrist watch that Crash could wear that had all of the contacts for any Avenger if he ever needed it. Tony put in a secret code interface, that he could access remotely. When needed, he could initiate a program that gave Crash just the hand of the suit, that he could use to defend himself. After they were finished, they went back up to the top of the tower to enjoy the view.

"So, I have to go to my old college for a presentation next week. I was thinking maybe you could tag along. You wouldn't have to worry about school, I've got that covered." Crash laughed and looked down to Tony. Crash was standing on the top landing of the tower with Tony on the lower platform.

"I might be able to work it into my schedule. I could care less about school." Tony looked over his shoulder at Crash and gave a look of disappointment. Crash grinned and shrugged.

"Okay, I care about school, but I'm okay with missing a few days. It's not like I'm struggling in any classes. So what's the presentation about?" Tony grinned and turned back to the city.

"I'm giving the college enough money to split between the students for their projects that the college alone couldn't fund. I'm also showing off one of my latest projects too." Crash nodded then crossed his arms.

"And what is it?"

"You'll see when we get there." Crash dropped his arms to his sides and groaned. Tony smiled and shook his head.


	5. DISCONTINUED

DISCONTINUED

Posting the rest of this story on Wattpad. Still under same name. Just easier to update the story then on here. Sorry for any inconvenience!


End file.
